


"To Shannon"

by Tygermama



Category: The Magnificent Seven
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-24
Updated: 2009-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/pseuds/Tygermama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck is being a well-meaning schmuck.  JD tells Chris and Ezra a story about his 'first'</p>
            </blockquote>





	"To Shannon"

**Author's Note:**

> **Word Count:** 5,199
> 
> **Pairings/Characters:** JD Dunne/OFC (implied), Chris Larabee, Ezra Standish, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez
> 
> **Timeline:** umm, after Working Girls" but before the series end, no spoilers
> 
> **Disclaimer/Author Notes:** I do not own any of the copyrighted properties used in this work of not-for-profit fiction.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fic](http://tygermama.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [mag7](http://tygermama.livejournal.com/tag/mag7)  
  
---|---  
  
It was late, it was hot, and the three men playing poker in the Four Corners jail were bored. JD had been guarding the 'prisoners', a couple of drunk ranch hands who were sleeping off too much Redeye, ignorant of the argument brewing on the other side of the bars.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" JD muttered.

Buck sniggered into his coffee cup, "That's cause there's nothing to say, am I right?" He grinned at Josiah, who just smiled and took a drink of coffee.

"Dammit, Buck! I'm not lying. I just don't want to talk about it 'cause you'll all laugh and thinks she's some stupid tart! I cared about Shannon!" JD threw down his cup and stormed out of the jail.

"Reckon you went a little too far there, Buck," Josiah rumbled.

Buck gazed at the empty doorway. "Ah, I'll talk to him later. Boy's gotta grow a thicker skin, didn't mean nothing by it."

Chris was sitting at his usual place when JD came barrelling into the saloon and headed straight to the bar without so much as acknowledging his existence.

"Hey, Inez, a whiskey, please." JD sighed and took off his hat.

"Little late for you, isn't it, JD?" Chris said, wondering what had gotten their sheriff so wound up.

"I only ordered a drink Chris; not the whole bottle," JD shot back. Chris raised his eyebrows in surprise and JD's shoulders slumped. "Sorry Chris, didn't mean to snap at you. Buck's just got me riled is all." Inez placed the shot in front of the young sheriff, he nodded his thanks and dropped two bits on the bar.

Chris nodded, he knew how Buck could get. "Come sit with me and tell what he did. I'll drink with you." Chris pushed out a chair. JD smiled ruefully and sat down.

"Well, we were playing poker in the jail, and Buck got bored and started in with all his women stories and then," JD took a sip of his whiskey and grimaced, trying to figure out what to say next. Chris poured himself a shot and waited for JD to sort himself out. JD shook his head, "He started talking about his first time, and ragged on me about being a virgin. He didn't believe me when I said that I wasn't one but that I didn't want to talk about her."

JD sighed again and leaned back in his chair. "I may not have a lot of experience with women, but I ain't a virgin and Buck don't believe me. I expect no one else will either. But I'm not going to go shooting my mouth off about her, it don't seem right. Buck may say he respects ladies but sometimes the way he talks about them, it doesn't seem like it."

Chris took a sip of his whiskey and waited to see if JD would say anymore.

"I apologize, but I couldn't help but overhear," Ezra came down the stairs, checking his cuff links before he went out on the evening patrol. "So Mr. Wilmington has taken your reluctance to share your story as evidence that there is, in fact, no tale to tell? Well, I for one find your discretion most commendable. You should be proud of yourself for not sullying the young lady's good name."

JD looked at Chris, "Huh?"

Chris smiled, "He said he's proud of you for not talking."

"So you believe me, Ez?" JD smiled up at the gambler.

Ezra took a seat and motioned for Inez to bring him a drink, "Yes, Mr. Dunne, if you say you're not a virgin. Then I believe you. Why would you think we wouldn't?" Ezra checked his hat for dust and then put it on the table.

JD looked back and forth between the two men. "Well, y'all are always teasing me about Casey, and giving me bad advice, and laughing about us behind my back, or to my face, or..."

"We get it, JD." Chris took another drink, "We tease you. Don't mean we don't believe everything you say."

JD opened his mouth to say something, but took a drink instead. Ezra looked at him and then at Chris. Chris just shrugged.

"We do have a tendency to laugh sometimes, JD. But I assure you, at least on my part, that a goodly portion of that mirth is in remembrance of the times when I was young and... Well, when I was young."

JD snorted and took another sip. "You can just say, 'when I was young and foolish', not gonna run away cryin'. It's just... She really meant, means, a lot to me. I don't know how to explain it." JD's voice trailed off and his eyes got a faraway look.

Chris and Ezra waited for JD to speak, watching the expressions on their friend's face go from wistful to a blush to a small sad smile.

"Who was she?" Ezra quietly asked.

JD looked up at the two men, seeing nothing but acceptance in their faces. "She worked at the same house as my ma and me. They were friends. She even stayed with us a few times when it was cold, to save on fuel. Shannon, that was her name, she was always nice to me. She was my friend too and never talked down to me. I still miss her sometimes, just to talk to her, you know? Everything happened after my ma died."  
_  
JD sat on his bed, holding the tie that he had just removed from around his neck, feeling numb._

_"Johnny?" a feminine voice with a slight Irish lilt came to him, sounding so far away in his grief._

_JD looked up at his mother's friend. She was standing in the doorway, looking pale and anxious in her dark blue dress. Her dark hair was pulled back from her face and her blue eyes were red with tears._

_"I don't feel anything, Shannon. I should feel something, right? I just... I just buried my mother..." the grief that JD had been holding in, in the face of his mother's illness and the priest and the arrangements and all the people stopping to offer their condolences, finally tore loose._

_JD felt Shannon sit beside him and her arms hold him close. She stroked his hair while he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his face into the crook of her neck, crying out his pain. Her tears fell onto his temple as she cried too. They fell asleep in each others arms._

_Later that night, JD woke up, holding Shannon, feeling empty but strangely calm. "Oh, um, thank you, Shannon." JD said as he struggled to sit up, blushing furiously, "For being here with me."_

_Shannon sat up on the bed and smiled, "Anything for a friend, Johnny, you know that." She lit the lamp on the bedside table and turned to JD. Shannon reached out and touched JD's face. "You are always so cute when you blush," she giggled a little and leaned over to kiss his cheek. At the same time, JD bristled, tired of being told he was 'cute', "You always gotta tease..." Their lips met.  
_

"It was like we couldn't help it. Definitely wasn't anything like I was expecting." JD smiled into his drink, "God, I was so young."

Chris and Ezra took quick drinks to drown their laughter. Chris coughed a little, still trying not to laugh, "How old were you, JD?"

"I was 16, Shannon was 23," JD finished his drink and pushed the glass over to Chris, who poured him another shot.

JD laughed a little, "And you want to know the stupidest part?"

Ezra smiled, "Can I guess?" JD made a 'go ahead' motion with his hand. "You asked her to marry you in the morning, didn't you?"   
_  
JD awoke with an unfamiliar languor in his limbs and someone's hair tickling his nose._

_*Um, what, who? Wait...whoa!*_

_Carefully he brushed Shannon's hair back behind her ear and looked at her sleeping face. She was lying on her side, tucked up against him. Her head was on his shoulder, her arm across his chest and one leg was thrown over his._

_*I did...We did...Wow...and...huh...so that's...wow* _

_JD felt a huge, incredulous grin stretch his face._

_*But...what if...Shannon!* JD's thoughts became a panicked jumble._

_"Shannon! Shannon, wake up! We gotta get married!" JD jiggled his shoulder a little and ran his finger down her cheek._

_Shannon opened her eyes and stretched sleepily against him. *Ooo, that felt good!* JD thought._

_"Hmmm? What's the matter, dear?" Her blue eyes were still clouded from sleep._

_"Shannon! What if you're going to have a baby! We have to get married! Wait, that's not right, umm..." JD sat up suddenly, dumping Shannon on the mattress with a surprised squeal. JD sat cross-legged on the bed, grabbed Shannon's right hand and kissed it tenderly._

_"Shannon Mary Brigid McGillivray, will you marry me?"_

_"Johnny?!" Shannon's eyes were wild and her voice sounded slightly hysterical.  
_

Chris and Ezra were openly laughing by the end of JD's story. They had been trying to hide it but when JD looked at them and started to giggle, it was a lost cause.

Chris wiped his eyes, "That was a very pretty proposal, JD. Simple, to the point, I like it."

Ezra just shook his head and looked heavenward.

JD gave Ezra a searching look, "Hey, Ez? How did you know? About the proposal, I mean?"

Ezra smiled, "I've known you for a while now, JD. Your mother made sure to instill you with a sense of decency, to face the consequences of your actions and to do what is right. She made sure you'd be a good man." JD blushed and beamed.

JD sighed then chuckled, "You shoulda seen the look on her face. Shannon didn't laugh at me, though. Told me that it was a right sweet thing I did but that it was the 'wrong time' for her to get pregnant, whatever that means. She said it was woman's stuff and I'd be happier not knowing." JD got a puzzled frown on his face and took another drink.

"I don't suppose..." he began.

"No." Came two firm replies. JD frowned at the two men, then shrugged. He stared at his glass, turning it in his hands.

"Well, anyway, I was confused about a lot of things and Shannon set me straight. Helped me pack up my mother's things, kept people from driving me crazy, and got the master of the house to let me stay an extra month while I figured out what I was going to be doing. She was there for me when I found out there wasn't enough money for school..."  
_  
Shannon headed straight for JD's quarters, going as fast as she could without running and causing a scene. Parker, the old farrier in the stables who liked to tell people he had been a pirate, had told her that he had seen JD storming through the yard, looking madder than hell. Today was the day JD was to have gone down to the university. She didn't think this was a good sign._

_She found him sitting on the floor of his room, arms wrapped around his legs, angrily fighting back tears. Sinking to her knees beside him she asked, "Johnny?"_

_JD looked up, his eyes blood-shot, "I want to thank you for taking the time to come and see us, Mr. Dunne, but I'm afraid that an education at our institution may be out of your reach, economically speaking. I'm sure you understand." The formal accent, supercilious air and bitterness in his voice in his voice took Shannon's breath away._

_"He didn't even talk to me! Didn't even look at me! Bet he just saw that I was poor and that meant I was too stupid to go to his god-damn school! I...I...sonofa..." JD choked up and struggled to hold back a sob._

_Shannon put her arms around him and tried not to start crying herself._

_JD leaned into her embrace, "Maybe I couldn't have afforded the schooling, but he didn't have to treat me like that. I feel like everything's gone so wrong, Shannon. I just wanted one thing to go right for me. Just one."  
_  
Chris and Ezra shared a look. It was silently agreed that if for any reason they were in the Boston area, a certain university administrator would be found and the finer points of civil behavior would be explained to him. At length.

"Do you think she'd be proud of me? My Ma, I mean?" JD asked, his voice sounding small and child-like. "I wonder, you know? This life is definitely not what she wanted for me. The trouble we get into would give her a fit." JD sipped his whiskey and sighed philosophically. "Sometimes I wish she was out here with me. She'd have liked Josiah and Nate and Nettie and Casey and Mary. She would have thought you were very charming, Ez, but she'd wonder what you were up to. She'd think Vin was a good boy who needed feeding up and a haircut. I think she woulda been a little scared of you at first, Chris. No offense. I'd probably end up having to shoot Buck, though, if she were here. That wouldn't have been good."

JD stared at what was left of the whiskey in his glass suspiciously. "I also think I would like a cup of coffee. And maybe something to eat. Inez?" JD looked around for the manageress.

Ezra rose and put his hand on JD's arm, "I'll go find her and bring you back something." He smiled fondly down on his friend and headed into the back.

Chris smiled and shook his head, "I have no doubt that your ma would be proud of you, JD, and you shouldn't doubt it either. You hear?" He fixed JD with a stern look.

JD looked into Chris' eyes for a moment and then grinned and ducked his head.

"Good," Chris said. "I would have liked to have met her too, JD. But you're right; you would have had to shoot Buck. Which he would have deserved."

JD's head snapped up, a delighted grin on his face.

Chris smiled back, "So your ma was real pretty?"  
_  
"Well, I hope you don't mind, but I packed up most of your Ma's clothes while you were...out and about." Shannon said, trying not to directly refer to JD's disappointing time at the university. _

_JD nodded his thanks and looked over the remains of his mother's life, piled on her bed. "Doesn't look like Ma had much to show for her life, huh?" JD said, picking up his mother's rosary and wrapping it around his hand._

_Shannon gently squeezed JD's shoulder, "You are what your Ma had to show, Johnny. No better legacy could anyone ask for."_

_JD smiled and drew a bundle of lace out of the pile, "This was Ma's mother's wedding veil. I think she'd want you to have it, Shannon. Here."_

_Shannon took the package and shook out the length of lace and holding it up to the window. "It's beautiful, Johnny! But I can't accept this. You may need it someday," Shannon said, pressing the veil into his hands._

_"You really think so?" JD said, with a twinkle in his eye. He threw the lace over his head and fluttered his eyelashes at Shannon, "I don't think it really suits me."_

_Shannon laughed and pulled the veil off, "You are incorrigible, Johnny. But you're right, this would look much prettier on me."_

_JD laughed and picked up a bible, he opened it and found a photograph tucked between the pages, "I thought we didn't have this anymore." He held up the photograph for Shannon to see. It showed Molly Dunne in her best dress, seated and JD, only about ten years old, standing slightly behind her with his hand on her shoulder. Molly had an oval face, dark hair and eyes, full lips, and a petite build._

_Shannon reached over his shoulder and ran her finger down the edge of the photograph, "I didn't know the two of you had had a photograph taken. Look at how beautiful she is."_

_JD sniffled a little, leaning back into Shannon, "Yeah, she was."  
_  
JD nodded. "Yeah, she was; and I'm not just saying that because she was my ma. Everyone said how beautiful she was. Not that she thought it was a good thing, necessarily."

"Here you go, JD. A bowl of Inez's tortilla soup and some coffee for us all," Ezra set down the coffee pot and three mugs in the middle of the table as Inez slipped a full bowl and a spoon in front of JD.

"Gracias, Inez. This is soup is the best in town," JD nodded his thanks and dug in.

Inez patted him fondly on the shoulder, "De nada, JD. If you gentlemen will not be needing anything else, I will lock up in the back. Please put out the lamps and lock the door when you leave."

Ezra filled everyone's mugs and sat back down, "Now where were we?"

Chris leaned on the table, mug warming his hands, "JD was just telling me that his ma was real pretty and that she didn't necessarily think it was a good thing. Why was that, JD?"

JD put his spoon down and wiped his mouth, "Well, I don't remember it real well, but when I was little, Ma came home crying one day. I think her dress was torn too. And all the other staff, up and downstairs; were all upset, too. Apparently a guest in the house decided Ma was, well... You know..." JD's voice trailed off and he blushed a little. Chris and Ezra's expressions grew darker. JD sighed and continued, "Well, no one wanted to bother the master of the house with this, cause they were afraid that he'd believe the guest before Ma, and she'd get fired. So Mr Brant said he'd handle it, make sure the guy never bothered Ma again."

JD smiled a small, angry smile, "I didn't understand then but I'm real happy now about what he did."

"Who was this Mr. Brant, that he took it upon himself to defend your mother's honour?" Ezra asked.

"Mr. Brant was the head farrier. His wife was the cook, so he knew everything that went on in the house. He was a big guy, like Josiah. He was kind of an uncle to all us kids, especially us that didn't have a pa. Mr. Brant and a couple of the other stable hands went out and found the man who tried to hurt my ma and broke both his arms." JD said, looking satisfied.

Chris nodded approvingly and said, "I think I would like this Mr. Brant."

"I concur," Ezra said.

JD bobbed his head in agreement and finished his soup. "So, yeah, after that, Ma was a bit more careful around guys who told her she was pretty. I guess she didn't want any more trouble. She told me once that my pa was the only man she ever met who actually made her feel pretty, instead of just saying she was. I'm still not sure what that means, but I'm glad he was good to her."

"I used to have a picture of her, but I lost it on the way out here," JD said sadly. He sat quietly for a moment, lost in his thoughts; when he blushed again and started to chuckle under his breath.

Chris and Ezra exchanged glances as JD looked up and saw the expression on their faces, "I, umm, was just thinking about the last time I remember seeing that picture." JD blushed even harder, "Shannon was helping me go through Ma's things and my own and we were talking about what I was going to do and..."  
_  
"So, you've decided not to stay here, then?" Shannon asked as they finished packing everything up._

_JD shook his head, holding a book in one hand and two extra shirts in the other, still trying to decide which to take, "Can't go to school like Ma wanted, don't want to be a stableboy all my life, and being a jockey doesn't exactly pay well. Mr Brant offered to apprentice me, if I don't find anything out West. I can always came back, but..." JD's shoulders slumped. He looked at the picture of him and his mother, propped up on his bedside table. He straightened up and set the book aside, putting the shirts in the satchel on his bed. "I just...you know...gotta see what's out there! I don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering what it's like!"_

_"I know exactly how you feel, Johnny. I do understand." Shannon said, putting her hand on his shoulder and making him turn to face her. "I didn't have to come to America, dear. I could have gone to work in the manor house, or Dublin, or Belfast. But I wanted to see. I wanted an adventure." Shannon's eyes were looking at something far in the past as she spoke, "I got my adventure too. Even if I did end up working in a manor house. I do miss some of the people and some of the things back home, but I'm glad I'm here. I wouldn't have missed getting to know you and your ma for anything." Shannon smiled, "You are going to do great things, Johnny. I know it."_

_JD put his hands on Shannon's waist and smiled back, feeling so much gratitude and love and... He kissed her softly. When the kiss ended, JD blushed, "Umm, Shannon?"_

_"Yes, Johnny?" Shannon looked into his eyes, a small smile on her lips._

_JD chewed his lip nervously, "I...umm... not sure how to ask you this..."_

_"Take your time, dear," Shannon said, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes._

_"Do you think we could...? Cause, you know... The train's tomorrow...and I had fun the last time..." JD's face grew redder as he remembered 'the last time'. His expression became worried and he looked Shannon in the eye, "You did have fun, didn't you? I wasn't really sure...well...what I was doing..."_

_Shannon wrapped her arms around JD's neck and laughed, "Yes, Johnny."_

_JD sighed in relief, "I'm so glad you said that! I wasn't sure if I should ask, but then I thought, who else could I ask? It's not like I can ask someone else whether or not..."_

_Shannon cut JD's ramble short by kissing him thoroughly. After a few minutes they broke for air, panting. Shannon nuzzled JD's cheek and giggled a little, "I meant 'yes', Johnny."_

_"Oh? Oh!" JD laughed too as he lowered her to the mattress, kicking the satchel onto the floor, and jostling the the table on the way down._

_Neither one noticed the photograph slipping off the side table and under the bed.  
_  
JD saw both men looking at him expectantly, "Well, I remember the last time I saw the picture. Shannon and I were talking about me leaving and... It was in my room the night before I caught the train out west." JD took a long drink from his coffee cup, hoping Chris and Ezra wouldn't press.

Chris shrugged and sipped from his drink to hide his smile. Ezra smiled, "See, JD, that was discretion. It will serve you well in life to remain as reluctant to divulge the details of your liaisons as you are now. Mr. Wilmington tends to leave an all too vivid impression."

JD smiled and sighed in relief.

Chris snorted, "Buck tends to think of his stories as a combination of valuable instruction and free advertising." JD and Ezra chuckled.

JD cleared his throat, "Well, the next day I went to the train station and headed out here. Shannon came with me. It's the last time I saw her."  
_  
The train station was loud, crowded and filled with the smell of coal smoke. JD and Shannon were jostled by the crowds as they made their way to the platform._

_"Do you have everything?" Shannon asked, setting down JD's satchel._

_JD searched his pockets, "Watch. Tickets. Pocket money. My saddle. Satchel, right there, okay. Sandwiches and a canteen of water. Yup! Got everything!" JD looked up at Shannon and suddenly found himself at a loss for words, "I guess this is good bye then."_

_Shannon smiled sadly and poked him gently in the chest. "You write me, you hear? Don't make me come find you Johnny."_

_JD smiled back, "I was thinking about that this morning. Johnny, I mean. I think I'm a little old to be called Johnny anymore. I was thinking JD might be more grown up. What do you think?"_

_Shannon closed her eyes and thought it over. "I like it. It's a good name." Shannon pressed a kiss to JD's lips, "Fare thee well, JD Dunne. Now get a move on, you'll miss your train."_

_JD nodded and picked up his things, "I'll miss you, Shannon. I won't ever forget you. Promise."  
_  
"And I kept that promise. Don't think I'll ever forget her. Never did get around to writing her, though. Too much going on, I guess." JD stared into his coffee cup.

Chris watched him for a moment and then nodded to himself. He got up and walked behind the bar, taking a few minutes to find something. He held a bottle of Ezra's personal reserve, grabbed three glasses on his way back and set them on the table.

"Will you do the honours, Mr. Standish?" Chris said, holding out the bottle to him. Ezra stood with a smile, "It would be my pleasure, Mr. Larabee." Ezra pulled out his pocketknife and quickly cut off the wax covering the top of the bottle. It was short work for him to get the cork out and pour three glasses. JD looked on, puzzled.

"Umm, what are you two doing?" He asked.

Chris grabbed JD under the arm and pulled him upright, "We're having a toast. You should stand for it."

Ezra handed JD one of the glasses, his glass already in hand. Chris quickly picked up the last one.

"Mr. Dunne, thank you for sharing your story with us. I, for one, am honoured by your confidence." Ezra said, holding his glass up.

Chris held his glass up and poked JD in the arm until he did the same. JD grinned in comprehension.

"To Shannon Mary Brigid McGillivray! Without her, I may never have gotten out west and met the six best men I've ever known," JD said.

Three glasses clinked together.

"To Shannon!"

The three men savored the liquor and JD realized that part of what made the Kentucky bourbon taste so good to him was the feeling of being accepted as an adult, not just tolerated as 'the Kid'. It was a heady sensation. He looked up and beamed at his two friends, "Thank you. For listening, I mean. Never really talked about her before. I guess I just figured everyone would laugh at me. Cause I'm "the Kid", you know?"

Chris nodded and slapped JD on the back, "You're a good man, don't forget it." He recorked the bottle and went over to the bar to put it away.

Ezra examined the remaining bourbon in his glass for a moment and then finished it. He set his glass down, picked up his hat, and looked JD in the eye, "Let there be no doubt between us, JD. Even if I do chuckle at the predicaments you get yourself into, I have always found your lack of cynicism refreshing and I do respect you."

"So this is where you got to, JD! Was looking for ya!" Buck strode into the saloon, rubbing his hands together as he noticed the glasses on the table. "You guys having a party without me?"

Ezra smiled and put on his hat, "As much as I would love to stay and watch your antics, Mr. Wilmington, I'm afraid I am already late for my assigned patrol. Chris, JD, good evening." With a two-fingered salute, he left.

Buck watched Ezra leave, "Well, that's his loss. We can still have some fun, right?"

JD made a show of yawning and stretching, "Sorry, Buck. Boys like me need our sleep. Staying up all night's for old folks like you, you know?" JD smiled and playfully patted Buck on the stomach as he walked out. Buck gawked at his back.

"What just happened here?!" Buck exclaimed, pointing to where JD had just left the saloon. "What were y'all talking about?"

Chris sat down and stretched out, "Ezra and I were just listening to JD tell a story."

Buck sat down with a thump, "What kind of story? Couldn't have been as good as my stories."

"It wasn't like any story you've ever told, Buck. Least, not like anything I've ever heard you tell." Chris said, steepling his fingers.

Buck fumed, "What do you mean? What was he saying?"

"If you had shut up and listened to him in the first place, Buck, you'd know now. Too bad too, it was very instructive," Chris' voice was soft, the same even tone he usually used, but his eyes were sparkling, he had forgotten how much fun it was to wind Buck up.

Buck stood up, "Well, I'm just going to have to find that boy and make him tell me!" Buck turned and began to storm out.

"Buck!" Chris snapped, "He's not a boy anymore."

Buck paused at the batwing doors. "I know that. I just wish he weren't growing up so fast, is all. Don't want him to get too hard." he said softly.

"That will never happen with you around," Chris said, "Come on, have some coffee and let JD get some sleep."

Buck looked over his shoulder at Chris and sighed, "So, you gonna tell me what you three were talking about?"

Chris shook his head, "Nope, if JD wants to tell you, he will. Heard you were telling stories over in the jail, though."

Buck walked back the the table and sat down, "Well, you got to do something to entertain yourself some nights."

"Billy Call back in town?" Chris asked as he refilled his coffee cup.

"That's besides the point, Chris." Buck took his hat off and played with the brim.

"So which version of how you lost your virginity were you telling them?"

Buck looked up, "What do you mean? I only lost it once, ya know."

Chris laughed, "I know, but over the years, I've heard at least five different stories about how that happened and still don't know if any of them are true. So which one did you tell?"

Buck smirked, "The older girl in the hayloft story. It's simple, but fun."

"My favourite was the one with the circus acrobat." Chris said, sipping his coffee.

"You're really not going to tell me a damn thing, are ya?" Buck huffed, filling JD's discarded cup.

Chris just smiled.


End file.
